Dissipating Darkness
by Poetic-Introvert
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson is an Original. He has the world in his hands. So why is it that every time he sees himself in the mirror, bile rises in his throat and he wonders how someone like him can exist? As the new AP Literature teacher at Mystic Falls High School, what happens when his ever-present darkness is challenged by a light of blond curls? AU,OOC
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_That painting is an absolute disgrace._

I look toward the oil painting that holds the moonlit night with the moon's rays finding its way down toward a female's silhouette. The rays are illuminating her far more than necessary. It is almost as if they are drawn to her and only her. The woman's face is turned upward; like she is enjoying the light that has ridden her of the darkness. I must have had too much to drink the day I painted that. Even I know there is no such thing as light breaking its way through darkness. The darkness is far too strong to let something so meek and transparent break through its solid hold.

I take a tentative sip out of my glass. The blood tastes as old as I am. Rebekah must have found my stash and replaced it with that animal garbage.

I sit my warm glass of blood down onto my mahagony nightstand and turn toward the full length mirror to the left of my bed. I feel as though I can see my veins popping out of my neck and face as I force myself to transform into the beast of which I hate. I breathe heavily as I look into the mirror and make eye contact with the inhuman eyes that are looking back at me. I bring my hand up and swipe a finger over the steel-like fangs that are now protruding out of my gums.

"Nik? Are you ready to go? I swear you take longer than I to get ready."

As my bedroom door swings open, I turn to face my sister; the beast gone and now a subtle smirk on my face.

"Dear little sister, I am sorry to keep you waiting. I only wanted a few minutes to indulge in a drink. I have come to the conclusion that you have now replaced all my blood with your. . .substitution. Correct?"

Rebekah only smiles as she walks over to the nightstand, picks up my glass, and takes a wistful sip of the imitation blood. Sure, it's blood, but there is nothing like the blood from a human's vein.

"Nik, you know I don't particularly like the blood as much as you do, but I just believe that this is a great step in the direction of actually living somewhere for a while."

"A while meaning until people figure out you never seem to age a day over eighteen and I a day over twenty-six?

I start to walk down the extravagant hallway that leads to the living room. As I walk, I try to ignore the incessant talking of my younger, and much more optimistic, sister.

"Oh, but Nik, even while we are here, we can actually make some friends or something. Then, when we finally decide to leave Mystic Falls, we can just tell those friends that we are moving away, and that they may come to visit us whenever they feel the urge to!"

Rebekah and I continue the walk to my car. Once we are situated and on the way to the Mystic Grill for dinner, I decide to reveal my opinion about Rebekah's tactless plan.

"That is such a great idea, Rebekah. What happens in, say about thirty years, when our friends start to look like they could be our parents?"

She doesn't even hesitate before answering.

"We just compel them to not notice the age difference. Come on, Nik. This is elementary!"

I can feel my eyes roll as I continue the five minute drive to the grill.

**X**

"Remind me again why two Originals are sitting at some less than two-star sandwich grill eating only God himself knows what?"

"Well, this is where everyone who's anyone hangs out."

I roll my eyes yet again as I take a small bite out of the horrid sandwich Rebekah has ordered for me.

"Maybe I do not care about anyone, little sister."

"Maybe you should start, Nik. See the waiter over there? His name is Matt Donovan. He lost his sister, Vicki, in a car accident last year. Look over at the bar. That's the History teacher Alaric Saltzman."

I feel myself yawn as she continues to ramble on about several other people in the grill.

"Can't you see yet that I do not care? I will never care, Rebekah! These. . .people. They do not concern you nor I. We are just drifters. We will live in the shadows of their lives never to come out to face them and be invited into their worthless souls unless it is for a feeding. We are here to exist. That is all, dear sister."

Rebekah smirks as she takes a bite of a too-brown fry. She continues to look down as she talks.

"And that, my dear brother, is exactly why I am going to start my senior year of high school tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great, Rebekah. It'll give you something to do to stay out of my-"

"And _you _will start your first day as the permanent substitute teacher for AP Literature."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

I begrudgingly tug on the too-tight tie that Rebekah insists that I wear. I doubt high school students would be paying that much attention to my wardrobe. Aren't they busy with their own dress? Or wrapped up in some meaningless confrontation that will end in a trip to Starbucks and a group hug?

Facing the mirror that infinitely taunts me, I jerk too hard on the tie; effectively ripping it. Coincidentally, I feel another tie land on my shoulder blade as my sister breezes by.

"You're welcome, Nik. We have to leave in seven minutes and fifteen seconds!"

I cringe as my sister's voice seems to hold so much hope and promise for our first day in the real world. The fact that she is counting down the time to the seconds is enough for me to stop reconsidering going. I have to do this. If not for Rebekah, then for myself. I would never say it out loud, but maybe having one friend wouldn't be. . .too bad.

"Ready?"

I glance over my shoulder as my sister is stuffing a color coded binder into her extravagantly colored messenger bag.

"Rebekah. I know I am not an expert at this indulge in humanity thing, but I don't think even humans prepare this much for their classes."

"I'd rather be too prepared than not prepared at all, Nik. Did you think about what you were going to do with your three classes today?"

"No."

I squeeze pass my sister as she stands in the doorway and make my way to the kitchen. Of course she is right behind me.

"Nik! This is serious!"

I pour myself a glass of red wine and blood and lean against the counter. I stare at Rebekah.

"Nik!"

I take a slow sip of the putrid blood. I really need to go to the hospital and compel some blood bags before I lose what ounce of sanity I have left.

"Niklaus! Are you listening to me?"

"If you're asking if I am listening to you droll on about the imbecilic idea of me actually trying to over-achieve at this bloody teaching career, then that would be a no, dear little sister. I am paying you no mind. Let's go."

I make sure Rebekah sees me pour the contents of my glass down the drain. She stalks out of the kitchen in a huff; bringing a small smile to my face.

**X**

I angrily stare at the clock as the bell rings to signal the start of my third, and final, class. Two o'clock could not come fast enough as I look at the ignorant children whose blatant disrespect for authority makes me seethe.

"Take a seat."

I attempt to use my inside voice as a couple of the humans, still standing after the bell has rung, continue to chat like they are at a Friday Night Football game. It does not work.

"Take a seat! And this will be the last time I will say it!"

I hear my own voice echo against the classroom walls as the last rebellious group of my day take their seats. After introducing myself twice and having answered the same questions over and over again, I stand at the front of the class; visibly uninterested.

"Hello, future leaders of our society. I must say that the future of our society is a rather bleak one. My name is Mr. Mikaelson. You will address me as such. Not Mr. M, Mikey, Mick, or anything else your imaginative little minds can think of. I am here as a permanent substitute which means you will have me until the end of the semester. I hope you are as ecstatic about that as I am. Any questions?"

Before I barely have my inelegant speech finished, a fair skinned hand shoots up in the back row. I move my position over a few feet to the right so that I can see her clearly. She's an average blonde-haired, blue-eyed high schooler. From the ribbon in her hair and the multiple times I've seen that same ribbon in girls' hair today, I gather that she is also a cheerleader.

"Yes? You in the back."

"Yeah. I was just wondering. What happened to Mrs. Powell?"

"She died."

I have to keep the smile off of my face as the blond-haired girl's eyes grow big and she looks toward her tan, brunette friend.

I clasp my hands together in front of myself as I walk back to my desk and sit. I give the class the rest of class time to do whatever as long as they don't bother me. I tell them as much. This is why it surprises me when, as I am rolling a thumb tack around on my desk, the blond-haired girl from earlier does exactly what I asked of them not to do.

"Mr. Mikaelson?"

"My one request was that you all not bother me."

"I know it's just. . .I was wonder how grading is going to go in here. You see, without Mrs. Powell, I pretty sure this class is going to be a total wreck. No offense to you. She was amazing at her job. She prepared kids for their future."

I bring my eyes up to look at her without even tilting my head in the slightest.

"Ms. . .?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes.

"Ms. Forbes."

I stop rolling the thumb tack and finally tilt my head upward to look at her.

"It would be to your best interest to not worry about this class as a whole, but worry about yourself. Excuse my bluntness, Ms. Forbes, but in the end, you will only have yourself. That's all any of us will ever really have."

The bell rings before the now-silent girl can respond. The class immediately clears out and I finally begin to head home. I pass by Rebekah as she seems to be following that waiter, Matt, around like a lost puppy. I do not even acknowledge her as I hear her bid me a quiet goodbye.

As I reach the parking lot, I attempt to speed up my pace a little to reach my car that much faster. As I open my door to get in, I spot Caroline trying to hold the back door of the school open with her foot while juggling a box of who-knows-what in her arms. I do not know what comes over me.

"I've got it, Ms. Forbes."

The box is transferred into my arms as she props up against the door. She lets out a deep breath as she follows behind me once we're inside.

"Thanks, Mr. Mikaelson. I have all these flyers to hang up for student council and the homecoming dance and my own homecoming candidacy _and _Ms. Mystic Falls."

"Busy, are you, Ms. Forbes?"

A big smile lights up her face.

"Well, someone has to do it! I can take it from here."

She takes the box out of my arms and thanks me before briskly walking away. I'm beginning to think that around here, Caroline Forbes is a big deal.

As I begin to walk back toward my car, I notice a large wall portait at the entrance of the building. It looks overly Photoshopped and blantantly show-offy. I walk closer to inspect it, and of course, Caroline Forbes is the image smiling back at me.

I guess my thoughts hold some value. She is a big deal. _Too big of a deal._


	3. Chapter 2

I finally turn away from the ostentatious display only to bump right into the History teacher. I cannot help but think that if I had turned with too much power his shoulder would have been dislocated and he would have sank down to the boring tiled floor out of sheer pain. It makes me smile on the inside to know that I have so much power over these people.

And yet. . .I wish I didn't have it.

"Sorry. I was just admiring the. . .poster. I didn't know high schools treasured their students this much."

The teacher, whose name escapes me, chuckles as he rolls his eyes a little.

"Yeah, uh, they don't. Caroline Forbes is a different story, though. Her mother is the Sheriff here in Mystic Falls, so if Caroline wasn't known for being an overachiever, I'm sure she'd be known for who her mother is anyway."

I can't help but feel that the teacher has some hidden vendetta against Caroline. I smirk at him.

"Hard feelings?"

"Ah. You picked up on that. No. Not. . .too. . .bad of feelings."

He looks down at his cheap dress shoes as I see his hands find their way into his pockets. He sighs.

"Anyway, I'm Alaric Saltzman. History teacher extraordinaire. I take it you're the new AP Literature substitute. Hey, listen. Tonight, my friend, Damon Salvatore, and I are eating at the Mystic Grill. Not inviting you or anything. But, you know, we'll be there."

Alaric quickly checks his watch.

"Damn it. I'm now the _very late_ History teacher extraordinaire. I'll see you around. . ."

He trails off as an indication that he wants to know my name.

"Klaus."

His eyes light up as he starts to walk down the hall, but stops short.

"Short for Niklaus of German origin. Interesting."

He continues to walk away without another word. Something about that bumbling teacher draws my attention. I may have to make my appearance later tonight at the grill.

**X**

"You made some friends?!"

I calmly continue reading my book as Rebekah comes charging into the living room. She wastes no time flicking on the flat screen television resting above the fireplace. Its volume seems to boom throughout the house.

"What are you talking about?"

I do not look up from my reading.

"Oh, Nik. Don't pretend that Mr. Saltzman didn't invite you down to the Mystic Grill tonight."

"He did not, Rebekah. He just told me that he and his friend, Derek or something, would be dining there."

"Damon. Which is telling you to come join them! Go!"

I see my book fly out of my hands just as I was about to start the new chapter. I slowly turn my head toward my smiling sister.

"Rebekah. I will advise you only once. Do not test me. You decided to come find me again after forty years, dear sister. I did not come looking for you. So who are you to come and try to play savior? If I needed saving I would have asked for it centuries ago."

I silently get up as she stares at me with sad eyes. In that moment, I hate myself more than usual. I have yet again let the beast take control of my words. Of my life. My feet steer me toward the door as I grab my jacket from the wall hanger in the foyer.

"Nik, where are you going?"

I open the door and pause in the doorway.

"Out."

**X**

I walk through the glass doors of the generic, small-town restaurant. What has made me come here, I do not know. I survey the room until I see Alaric hold up his index finger in a lazy wave of recognition. Sitting across from him is a dark-haired man around my age. I start to walk toward the table before I feel a small spasm throughout my body that tells me something I usually pay no attention to. As I near the table, the spasm is screaming at me; which is rather unusual. As I make contact with the gentleman known as Alaric's friend, I can confirm that Damon Salvatore is a vampire.

I can also confirm that he is a result of my bloodline. Perfect.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

**A/N: To answer a few questions: Only vampires currently in this story, AS OF NOW, are Klaus(****is**** a Hybrid), Damon, and Rebekah. This chapter is a building block chapter. Which means it will reveal some small details that set the back story for a few of the characters. Oh! And since this is AU/OOC, Caroline knows ****_nothing_**** about vampires. She's a normal know-it-all human. I don't want this author's note to get too long, so I will just conclude with saying that by the end of this story journey, all questions ****_should_**** be answered. Oh and no. No doppelgängers will be in this story. *twitches* Okay. On to the story!**

* * *

I pick up the flimsy menu and attempt to ignore Damon's eyes on me. He knows who I am. No doubt about it. I'm sure as soon as our hands met in that handshake he had every idea who I was.

"So, Damon. . ."

I look at Alaric as he addresses Damon. He doesn't even move his eyes from his menu as he responds.

"No. My brother and I still aren't on speaking terms."

Alaric seems to sink down into the booth even more as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You and your brother are being so childish. Why is it that a set of two hundred year old vampires can't get along because of my seventeen year old daughter?"

I feel my head involuntarily snap toward this History teacher. He knows of vampires? So, does he know that I am one? I doubt this Damon Salvatore character will tell him.

"Alaric, you know how my brother is. He wants his happy ending that he's been waiting for. Sadly, the happy ending he is envisioning is too busy envisioning me."

Damon smirks as Alaric rolls his eyes.

"I do not need to know anything more about Elena's envision of you. Thanks. What I would like to know is why-"

"You know what we are?"

I have no idea what comes over me as I interrupt Alaric's badgering of Damon. In this moment it feels like a weight is lifted off of my shoulders. This human here knows of our existence. He is someone I do not need to hide from.

"I knew the moment you bumped into me that you were one of them, Klaus. Anyway, Damon. Elena says-"

"How do you know about vampires? And why are you so nonchalant about the fact that we exist?"

Damon and Alaric both roll their eyes at the same time. I start to feel like I'm the one person who isn't aware of the running gag. Damon starts to chuckle at me after a while.

"What is so funny, Damon?"

"It's just that. . .you have to be new here. Everyone knows about vampires in this town."

As soon as Damon says the last word of his sentence, a woman that looks similar to the multi-tasking Caroline Forbes enters through the door of the grill. Her blond hair is cropped above her shoulders and is styled straight; unlike Caroline's curly more-than-shoulder-length hair. She is in a police uniform no doubt, but has the extra stitching that reads "Sheriff."

I look over at Damon who smirks.

"Speaking of the frightened townspeople. . ."

Alaric angrily shakes his head at Damon.

"Am I missing something, fellows?" I inquire into the inside joke that seems to be running between the two men.

Damon looks at Alaric for a few seconds, then turns his head toward me. For a split second I can see the sadness in Damon's eyes before it goes back to his straight-laced exterior.

"In the crossfire between justice and vampires, Alaric's girlfriend was killed. So were Elena's parents."

For some reason something isn't registering with me.

"What does that have to do with the Sheriff?"

Alaric looks down and furrows his brow and Damon takes a long sip of his beverage. I become impatient quickly and I am about to say so. Damon must sense the forming of my sentence as he begins to tell me what I want to know.

"Sheriff Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes. . .was the person behind the trigger."

**x**

"Rebekah! Get down here! Now!"

I see my sister casually stroll out of the kitchen with a wine glass full of blood in her hand.

"Yes, brother? What on earth has you all riled up. . .didn't you have a good time at the grill with-"

Rebekah realizes that I am not alone. Her eyes instantly zero in onto Alaric. She attempts to hide the glass full of blood behind her back.

"Nik!. . .You didn't tell me we were going to be having company tonight. Uh, hello gentleman."

As I walk by Rebekah, I snag the glass out of her hand and take a long meaningful sip of the vomit-inducing blood. I can't find the will-power to care about how disgustingly unsatisfying it is. I need a drink.

After I swallow the blood, I calmly wipe my mouth, then introduce Rebekah.

"Rebekah, meet Damon Salvatore. He is a vampire. Of my bloodline I might add. And this is the History teacher. Whom you already know. He knows about vampires. Any other questions?"

Damon raises his finger in the air.

"Uh, yeah. Does me being a part of your bloodline have anything to do with the fact that I knew who you were without knowing who you were? If that makes sense. . ."

I sigh at the complete ignorance of this, compared to myself, amateur vampire.

"Yes, Damon. As you gather, my sister and I are Originals. We turned others, who turned others, who turned others, and so on. So, at the end of your vampire chain, Damon, it's me. I am the blood that now runs through your cold, dark veins, regardless of who turned you. You are a part of me. That is why you recognized me before I had even introduced myself."

Damon's mouth goes ajar a little as Alaric smirks at him, then brings his attention back to me.

"Damon and I have had many arguments about the origin of his kind. Cocky ass always says humans are the only inferior species that has to have an origin. Anyway. Thanks for inviting us into your home, Klaus."

I see Alaric's eyes jump toward the bookshelf with books I've read time and time again. He quickly snaps them back to my face as I smirk at his human intrigues.

"Alaric. If you want to take a look at the books, please, be my guest."

As Alaric heads over to the bookshelf without any extra push needed, I spy my unusually silent sister relaxed against the back walk. Her lips play out the words "Have fun" as she waves and breezes out of the front door. I do not fail to notice that Alaric isn't startled in the least bit at my sister's abrupt movements. I also notice Damon texting a bit too animatedly on his phone.

I go to the kitchen and bring out a bottle of Scotch and three glasses. I sit the glasses and bottle on the coffee table and begin to fill each of the glasses. Alaric walks over as he is rifling through an old, leather book. I hand him the glass of Scotch, and it takes me a while to figure out that he wants Damon and I to clink our glasses with his.

It seems like the clink of the glasses does not even linger in the air before my doorbell is being rang. I sit my glass down and walk toward the door; confused as to who it could be.

I slowly open the door and as I do, a smile creeps itself onto my face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

**Flashback will always be in ****_italics_****! Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

_I lean against the doorway of the kitchenette leading into the living room._

_"Lovely craftsmanship."_

_The young vampire who I have known for about a week meets my eye as he sits the young girl's head back on her shoulders. He has positioned our midnight snacks so that they are sitting side by side on the sofa. He makes quick work of cleaning up any extra blood, and soon we are walking the streets of Chicago again. We walk in a steady silence before I begin to speak what is on my mind._

_"Do you even wonder what makes us what we are?"_

_He signals for me to add more to the question._

_"The way we can sit and watch someone as they die by us draining the life force out of their veins. Or how we can decapitate someone with our bare hands? It's beautifully amazing, yet a tragedy at the same time."_

_My companion nods his head._

_"I agree with you, Klaus. One day though, I won't be this way. I'll stop trying to destroy humanity and begin trying to live in it again."_

_I pause in my walk as something inside of me begins to flare in anger._

_"Why on earth would you do that?"_

_"Some feeling deep within me is telling me that maybe this isn't all that we can amount to being in this life. There's this feeling that maybe one day I can actually be good. . .and be good for someone else, too. You know?"_

_I sigh deeply as I sink down onto the raised sidewalk._

_"Take a seat, my friend."_

_I calmly smile as I pat the spot next to me. The vampire debates as to what he should do for far longer than necessary. Of course, he sits._

_"In a world like this, being good does not pay. We are predators. Being anything other than good is always better when it comes to us. Do you want to know why this is?"_

_I can see his brow furrow slightly as he becomes confused. He nods in the affirmitave._

_"We should always choose to be anything other than good because, you see, we will never be good enough. When people look at us, they will always see what we have done. They will always see what we have become. These things we have become. . .we are things that people often use in stories and myths to scare others. So, what good could come out of knowing that, what was once fabricated, is now a reality?"_

_My companion stands up suddenly, and I do not fail to rise also. He begins to speak._

_"You are mistaken. There will always be a 'maybe' in the equation. It is not certain that we will never be able to be good, so why are you so sure about all of this? That we are just destined to sit around and utilize things for ourselves and ourselves only? One day I will make sure to find you, and reveal to you my successes in attempting to live a life away from being a vampire. You will see."_

_He begins to walk away from me at vampire speed before I tell him to wait. He looks back at me as I say my last words to him._

_"I think you have forgotten one important thing, my dear friend."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"We are no longer alive."_

"Stefan. Come in."

Stefan fails to meet my eyes as he enters the house and goes to stand in the living room. I slowly close the door behind me and walk to the couch. Damon is already sitting by Alaric, so I lean against the mantle on the fire place. Alaric speaks first.

"How do you and Stefan know each other, Klaus?"

I see a frown make its way onto Damon's face as he looks toward his brother; who is now sitting in the oversized armchair that is placed to the right of the fireplace. Stefan avoids Damon's gaze as he looks down, and I feel the small smile that has inhabited my face start to slowly disappear. Stefan must be different now. So who am I to reveal his deepest, darkest secrets to their innocent human friend? I attempt to nonchalantly answer Alaric's question.

"Oh I sort of knew Stefan in the forties."

Alaric smiles.

"So, you two hung out?"

I smirk.

"It was more of an. . .admiration. . .type thing. I admired him for a lot of things. I believe we had, what, one drink together, Stefan?"

Stefan brings his head up.

"Yeah."

Damon abruptly chugs back his Scotch and sits his glass down.

"Hey, Ric. Let's head back to the boarding house. You said you wanted to take a look at some book I had found, right?"

I can see Alaric become visibly interested as Damon mentions the book. My mind slowly starts to wonder what it is about. He quickly answers Damon.

"Right. See you later, Stefan. Thanks for having us over, Klaus. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nod once in recognition as I lead Damon and Alaric out of the living room then open the door for them. As soon as they are gone, I turn my attention back to Stefan. He is now standing in front of the fireplace watching the embers dissappear into the air surrounding them. I am about to get his attention, but he begins to talk before I can.

"I did it. Well, I am doing it."

He turns around to face me as I question him.

"Doing what?"

"Living a life."

I sigh as I take a seat in the oversized armchair.

"Stefan. I don't know how many times I must point out the-"

"The fact that we're dead? I get it, Klaus. It's just that living here has brought some life to my death."

For the first time since our reunion, Stefan smiles.

"For years I thought that what you said was the truth. That our kind could never truly live. But then something told me to come back to my family's boarding house. The next day, Damon returned, too. We played nice with the townspeople, and well, what you see is the outcome."

"Yes. It seems like you and Damon have adjusted fairly well to the human lifestyle."

"Yes we have, Klaus."

Stefan makes sure to make eye contact with me as he says the next statement.

"Which is why you and your sister have to leave."

x

"And those are the basis of parellelism. Any questions? I certainly hope not."

I sigh a little as I take seat behind my desk. The worksheet I have passed out should keep the class busy until it is time for them to leave. My mind seems to roam back to last week as I felt my hand wrap its way around Stefan Salvatore's neck.

_"My sister Rebekah and I will reside wherever we like! If you think I'm a ruthless monster now, imagine me when I'm actually angry."_

_Stefan attempts to talk, but I am blocking his windpipe._

_"If people like you can change, what makes you think I cannot? What gives you the right to even utter those words to me, you incompetent fool? Just because you cannot succeed at living above these humans while still staying civilized doesn't mean I can't! I would like to see you try-"_

_"Nik! What are you doing?!"_

_Stefan takes advantage of my sister's distraction as he whips out of my grip and dashes for the door. I move to the sofa and angrily poor a glass of Scotch and drink it hungrily._

_"I thought you were making friends, Nik!"_

_I glare up at my sister._

_"Ever heard of a change of plans, dear sister?"_

"Mr. Mikaelson?"

The iffy voice of Caroline Forbes quickly brings me back down to reality.

"Yes?"

"Well, the bell rang about three minutes ago, and I don't even think you blinked. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Forbes. Thank you for informing me of the bell, though. I must have been lost in my own thoughts."

Caroline giggles a little, and it seems like gravity escapes me for a second or two.

"Don't we all? But I wanted to ask you something. Are you and Rebekah Mikaelson related?"

I purse my lips together.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, she just asked me to come with her to the grill later on today with my friends and I noticed the last names."

Caroline quickly checks her watch.

"I need to go! See you later, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Goodbye, Ms. Forbes. . ."

I wait until she has closed the door behind her before I utter the next word.

". . .Caroline."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

**Sorry for the wait. I may start writing these chapters ahead of time to ensure that my sick/procrastinating self gets the chapter out to all of you without ridiculously long intervals between them all. There may, or may not, be a chapter posted before Thanksgiving due to situations that will limit my writing time, but I will not give up this story until it is finished! :)**

**Moving on from the too long A/N. . .**

* * *

"From here on out you will deliver eight bags of blood to my address at noon every Sunday until I tell you otherwise. You will not question why and you will not let anyone know what it is that you are up to. Understand?"

I can feel my mouth turn up into a half smile as the human nods to my every command. There was never any doubt he would not. I turn away and begin walking down the hospital corridor. As I round the corner, I can feel someone slowly trekking behind me. I turn around without caring what is waiting. It's not likely that they can defend themselves from me even if they tried.

"Need something, Sheriff Forbes?"

Her face visibly relaxes as she smiles. Her smile is almost the same as her daughter's. Except it seems to be missing something.

"Oh! Sorry. You must be the new AP Lit teacher everyone is talking about. I'm sorry. It's just. . .a new face at the hospital is an. . .unusual occurance."

I think to myself as to why she would say this. Then it clicks. She is not using the word she wants to actually use. If a wandering vampire comes into town, he would head straight for the giant blood supply at the hospital. It would be a more of an unfortunate occurance than an unusual one.

"Yes. Well, I had stopped by to see if a friend was currently taking up residence here. He isn't. So, I must be on my way."

"Oh? Did you need any help locating him? With the badge comes extra perks."

"No, Sheriff. That won't be necessary. I was just-"

"Ah. Liz. Klaus."

I can feel my eyes practically roll out of their sockets in annoyance as I hear the overly condescending voice of Damon Salvatore. I turn around with a smug smile on my face.

"Damon."

I nod in acknowledgement as the Sheriff addresses Damon. I see him smirk.

"Hello, Liz. Any news?"

I see the Sheriff's eyes dart to me before looking at Damon with a silencing look. I feel Damon's hand clasp my shoulder.

"Aw, Liz. Don't be so snooty. Not everyone you meet is as innocent as the townspeople here in Mystic Falls. Isn't that right, Klaus?"

I stare daggers down at Damon as he continues to smirk. Sheriff Forbes leans in as she makes eye contact with me.

"Klaus, you know about. . ."

Damon sighs as Sheriff Forbes trails off.

"Vampires, Liz. Yes. Klaus knows of vampires."

In that moment I realize that Damon is somehow helping me. He is diverting the town's amateur Vampire Hunter's curiosity away from me.

"You know about Vampires?

I do not even have a chance to blink before I answer her.

"Yes, Sheriff Forbes. My family. They were killed by vampires. All except my sister Rebekah and I."

I did not need to mention that it was I who did the killing. I can still hear the screams of my immortal siblings as the fire enveloped their bodies. For some reason, I merely staked my dear sister Rebekah and traveled with her body in a casket never far behind. She says she has forgiven me for that deed, but I often find myself thinking if that is truly the case.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Klaus. Call me Liz. Vampires killed my husband. Well, ex-husband. They can never be trusted."

Before I can respond Damon is politely bidding his goodbyes to Liz and steering me out of the hospital. I calmly get out of Damon's hold and walk toward my car.

"You know, a thank you would suffice greatly."

I turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"For what, exactly, am I thanking you for?"

"Dude, the Sheriff was on to you. Heck, I'd be, too. Here's a heads up. Next time, just compel a civilian to get the blood instead of someone who works there. That's what I do. It's less thought of by Liz's mad mind. She'd never suspect that little eleven-year-old Jessica who lives over on Adams Avenue delivers my blood, and town newspaper, right to my doorstep."

I can feel the confusion on my face.

". . .Does she really?"

"Who? Jessica? Of course."

Words escape me as I blink a few times.

"So, are you just going to stand there or do you want to follow me back to the grill in that toy car of yours? I believe it's Happy Hour and a Gin & Tonic is calling my name!"

x

Even before I can fully enter the doors of the grill, I can hear Rebekah's voice echoing through the air. She sounds so happy. So full of life.

It absolutely sickens me.

Damon and I continue on to a table in the back that is near the bar. I don't ignore the fact that, from this table, he and I have a clear view of my sister and Caroline.

Damon calls out some drink orders to the bartender just before he begins talking.

"She's a ray of sunshine, isn't she?"

He nods his head over to where my sister is still vivaciously talking to Caroline.

"My sister? Yes. She's. . .optimistic to say the least."

"No. Not your sister. Caroline."

I can feel my brow furrow.

"What about her?"

"There's something weird about how she's always doing everything. . ."

"What's so weird about that, Damon? She's your classic overachiever."

"What is so weird, Mr. Never-sees-the-big-picture, is that she is doing everything _except_ hunting vampires."

I shrug my shoulders a little.

"What's your point?"

"Klaus, her mom is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. How someone as intuitive as Caroline Forbes hasn't figured that out yet is beyond me. Liz is a shifty character; even when she isn't trying to be."

"Is there even a point at all?"

"Hey. I'm just saying maybe there's something about Caroline Forbes that we're missing. That's all. So it'd be best for your sister, and for you, to watch your little vamp hineys."

I risk a glance at the girls' table, and sure enough, Caroline's light blue eyes meet mine.

And for just a second, I think my mind is playing tricks on me as I see a pain within those eyes that physically hurts me to look at.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

**Finally time for a new chapter. Lol.**

* * *

I look up at my ceiling as my thoughts seem to invade my entire being, I think about the two vampire brothers who seem to have their lives already in place here at Mystic Falls.

I feel my face transform into the monster I really am. I can feel my veins harden as my teeth protrude from my gums. As I move my fingers up to run them over my fangs, I can see them. Just like it were yesterday.

_As the clock began to strike, signaling midnight, I stop walking just as I am about to cut the corner of the hallway. I can hear my brothers whispering; attempting to be silent, but their urgent tones are crystal clear in my ears._

_"Oh? And why is that? Because he's some special demon that mother conjured up?"_

_"Elijah, mother did not conjure up anything. She merely did not want what happened to Henrik to happen to us."_

_"Finn, you and I both know that Niklaus is. . .different. What he is. . .it's not what we are."_

_"So, just because he is not like us, you wish to damn him into an eternity of solitude?"_

_"Brother, no. That is not it. I want Niklaus to find out what it's like not to have power. Having power is nothing. Power does nothing except drive the mind mad. And I am afraid that our dear little brother is suffering from his own form of madness."_

I can hear Elijah's voice trailing off in my head. The night I left my family for several centuries tends to always find a place into my mind when I have no other way to pass such lucrative time; except by wasting it.

I feel my face as it retracts back into its normal self. _Suffering from his own form of madness._ Is that what this is called? This feeling of desolation?

It is almost as though it were not me who left my siblings, but my siblings who left me. That is a complete lie, and even I know it. I was the one who packed up and left Kol, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah alone. For some reason, I cannot bring myself to actually care; even now when I'm trying. I try so hard. . .

But it only ends in failure. I don't care. I don't think I will ever-

My door swings open and Rebekah walks in as she sighs a dreamy sigh. She plops down onto the side of my bed.

"Hello, Nik! Lovely day. Was it not?"

I sarcastically smile.

"Yes. It was just. . .adorable. Especially when Damon Salvatore just had to swing in and make the day even more charming."

"Oh yes, brother. I saw you on your little friend date this evening."

"Rebekah. Do not ever say friend date when you are referring to one of my acquaintances and myself on an outing. It's different when it is you and your little human toys."

"Nik, they are not toys! Well, the ones I know aren't. Caroline is perfect! If I were human, I would say she's my best friend forever. I think that term is still relevant among humans, don't you?"

I sigh as I stand up and walk toward my large, mahogany trimmed windows that are facing the forest.

"I don't know if that term is still relevant and I can honestly say I do not care."

Rebekah clicks her tongue as she walks over to stand beside me.

"Nik, nik, nik. Why can't you let yourself see that you are actually enjoying this little town?"

"Rebekah, I've reunited with a Ripper who doesn't even rip anymore, met a history teacher who knows far too much and whose best friend could kill him within seconds, and became the charity case of a cocky vampire whose life revolves around being the Big Bad Wolf in a town with about five hundred inhabitants. You tell me, what is there to enjoy?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're over-exaggerating. Stefan is. . .okay. A little brooding at times according to Elena. And Alaric is-"

"You've spoken to Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes. Now, Alar-"

"Does she know of vampires, also? I mean surely she does."

"You're right. She does."

Something clicks in my mind right then and there.

"But Elena. . .she sits beside Caroline in my class and they seem like the best of friends."

"Oh. They are, Nik."

"That doesn't make any sense! Caroline's mom killed Elena's parents in a crossfire with some vampires!"

Rebekah gives out a hollowed chuckled.

"Surely, Nik, even you should know a story isn't a story without some intricate details and plot twists."

I turn to face her.

"Then why don't you tell me the story, dear little sister."

To my surprise, Rebekah begins to walk out of the room. She walks to the door and pauses in the door frame. She turns around and looks at me with serious eyes.

"I'm sure you know more than most, Nik, that sometimes a story isn't made to be told by just anyone."

She turns back around, but before disappearing from my sight, she angles her head to look back at me.

"Oh and brother?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you sleep very well tonight."

"Why is that, sister?"

"Well, tomorrow is Football Friday. In this town, that means something. Good night, Nik."

I hear her heels click away from my door.

"Night, Rebekah."

**X**

Football Friday. _Football Friday._ The two words seem to chant in my head as my last class of the day is about to pour in. I am attempting to associate the fact that it's Football Friday and that is why my classes are complete imbeciles today. Even though they are imbeciles everyday, today is more extreme than usual.

"Please before you sit, discard of your footballs and pom-poms over on the far right side of the room. I doubt you need them for Literature class."

I try not to roll my eyes as I walk from behind my desk. I end up leaning on the front of it as the class takes their seats.

"So. In recognition of tonight's football game and the fact that no one would do the assignment anyway, I've decided that today is a Discussion Day. What is that you may ask? Well, you shouldn't be asking that if you use even one-fourth of the brain you already over-work. Discussion Day is a day for discussion."

I pause a little for dramatic emphasis.

"The topic? There isn't one. Why you may ask? Discussion Day is a day to talk amongst yourselves. Enjoy."

I barely finish the statement before the delinquents are already talking. I sigh a little as I take a seat behind my cheap looking desk.

I look around the classroom, and it seems like for longer than a second, my eyes automatically go to Caroline Forbes. Her loose blonde ponytail seems to flail around carelessly in its ribbon as she talks enthusiastically to Elena Gilbert. The smiles on the girls' faces are that of pure happiness. Envy slowly builds in my body. If only I could smile like that. For even a day I would be grateful.

But the dull tug at my throat reminds me that I will never experience their happiness.

A knock on the door makes my eyes swiftly leave the scene of Caroline and Elena. Before I can get up to answer it, Alaric waltz in with a pair of bright, white sneakers swinging in his hand.

"Excuse me, Klaus. I'm afraid a certain knucklehead has forgotten an important item."

He waves the sneakers a little in the air, and Elena is finally broken out of her enthusiastic conversation with Caroline. She quickly makes her way over to Alaric; who is now leaning against my desk.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Ugh, please. Not in school, Ric."

Smiles fill their faces.

"Yeah alright. Be glad I saw these in the foyer before I left."

"Thanks so much! You're the best. Sorry about the interruption, Mr. Mikaelson."

She turns her attention to me for the first time since I have relocated to Mystic Falls. I do not see anything special about her appearance. Maybe it was her personality that captured the two vampire brothers' hearts.

"It's quite alright, Elena."

She nods her head and walks back to her seat. I wait for Alaric to leave. He doesn't.

"Do you need something, Alaric?"

"Well, I was just wondering. . .they pay extra for teachers to go to the game and look out for the students. I could use the extra money and I was wondering if you wanted to help me work the ticket booth? Or at least pretend to work it?"

The money means nothing to me of course. But for some reason I find myself curious as to what goes on at Football Friday. So, with the least bit of hesitation, I reply the affirmative. What could go wrong?


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

_"There was so much blood. She was unrecognizable. God, why did that animal have to attack her? I love her so much. . .I'm so sorry I can't talk right now. . ."_

_The Tiger cheerleaders' co-captain walks out of the camera's view._

_"And this is Denise Walker reporting with Channel 9 news. Tonight, what should've been a friendly rivalry between the Timberwolves of Mystic Falls and the Tigers of Hampton Springs has resulted in the tragic death of the Tiger cheerleader's captain, Alyssa Moore."_

I resist the urge to cringe as yet another petty, insignificant high school female makes sure her hand brushes across mine as I hand them their ticket to the already predictable football game. It is obvious that the Tigers stand no chance against Mystic Falls' Timberwolves.

My eyes seem drawn to the half-time show where Caroline Forbes is being sprang into the air, then tumbles back down. I only linger on how elegant the simple move looks for a second. A voice laced in jealousy fills my ears.

"If our team has any good luck, maybe that Caroline girl will break her freaking neck."

My head uncontrollably turns toward the girl who spoke the words. I can envision her own neck snapping between my hands like a toothpick. I can hear her shrill cries as my teeth tear into her scrawny, envious neck. Her eyes nothing but a blank canvas as what I am fails to register to her. She can only see the end.

"You okay, Klaus?"

My head snaps toward Alaric. I smirk.

"Yes. My mind must have traveled for a short time."

"Oh. Alright."

I look on as he smiles and waves at Elena as she begins to do a backflip across the field.

"You adore her, don't you?"

"Elena? Yeah. She's nothing short of a daughter to me. Number seven on the field tonight? That's her brother Jeremy. He doesn't know anything."

"Anything as in. . ."

"You know what I'm talking about, Klaus. Jeremy thinks his parents died after their car ran off the road, and he just knows Damon as his sister's older boyfriend and Stefan as the tag-a-long brother."

"So, you and Elena aren't planning on telling him anything?"

"I would. But I don't want this life for Jeremy. He deserves to grow up, get out of here, and live."

"What about Elena, Alaric?"

"I can only help her as much as she wants to be helped."

My mind seems to flash back to the classroom. Elena and Caroline Forbes being the best of friends, even after Caroline's mom killed both of Elena's parents. . .Elena not seeming to care that vampires are at the root of the death of her parents. . .Either Elena Gilbert is a fantastic actress or-

"You had her compelled, didn't you, Alaric?"

"I had no choice. It was either that, or she be like me. A lonely, twenty-eight year old bachelor with two kids, who's teaching History at a small-town high school. I want more for her. I'm trusting Damon to make sure she gets exactly that."

"Well, you know what they say. . .Misery loves company."

Alaric smiles.

"Don't I know it?"

Cheers erupt from the stands as the Timberwolves make the winning touchdown of the game. I see the Tigers' cheerleaders start to walk off of the field with their shoulders slumped.

"Excuse me. I have to go check on something."

Alaric nods; dismissing me.

I cut behind the stands and stealthily walk past the rugged looking concession stand. Her voice becomes clear.

"Too bad the captain of the Timberwolves didn't get hurt tonight. I would've loved to have seen her fall. We should've won that. Tomorrow is an eight AM practice ladies, and I better not hear any groans from any of you! I'll join you all in the locker room in a minute to review our routines that we did tonight."

I hear the noisy girls make their way into the locker rooms as the apparent head cheerleader whips out her phone and begins talking into it.

I inch closer and can feel the anger rushing through her veins. Her blood is practically boiling with it. Her murky green eyes meet mine.

"Hey, what do you think you're do-"

Her skin breaks easily beneath my fangs. The warm liquid pours into my mouth almost faster than I can swallow it. I feel the liquid begin to run out.

Her vocal cord separates from her throat like it had not belonged there in the first place. I release it from my grip, and claw at her throat one last time before I hear someone coming.

**X**

_"There was so much blood. She was unrecognizable. God, why did that animal have to attack her? I love her so much. . .I'm so sorry I can't talk right now. . ."_

_The Tiger cheerleader's co-captain walks out of the camera's view._

_"And this is Denise Walker reporting with Channel 9 news. Tonight, what should've been a friendly rivalry between the Timberwolves of Mystic Falls and the Tigers of Hampton Springs has resulted in the tragic death of the Tiger cheerleader's captain, Alyssa Moore."_

My eyes do not leave the page of my book as my sister sighs.

"Poor girl. So young. So much life left."

"Well, Rebekah. That's what people do. They die. It's a never ending cycle."

"Oh, have a heart, Nik. I wonder what animal got to her?"

"Probably a mountain lion in this boring town. I doubt it was anything more ferocious than that."

Excluding myself.

"It's weird because I started to smell the blood right away, but I didn't smell the animal. Did you?'

"No, dear sister. Like you said, the blood was a very potent smell."

Rebekah shrugs as she gets up from the couch.

"Well anyway. We're having a party here tonight. Sort of a way to get acquainted with everyone and the going-ons of the town."

"Who cares?"

"I do, Nik! Now, help me clean this place up! We've got a party to host."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape or form.  
I'm uploading this chapter from a mobile phone. So, sorry about any typos. I will fix them as soon as I'm back on my laptop. Anyway, a bit of Klaroline for an early Christmas gift to those of you who celebrate it. Enoy! :)**

* * *

_"Niklaus, why don't you go and mingle with the other guests?"  
_

_I casually turn a page in my book while laying on the bed in the room I've claimed as my own.  
_

_"Because they are your guests, mother. Not mine."  
_

_She sighs and walks away without me looking at her. If only she knew this would be one of the last gatherings she'd have. . ._

"Nik, why won't you come out to the party and have some fun?"

I turn my head away from the painting that my hands are currently shading.

"Well, for one thing, those people out there are my students. I will not indulge in adolescent behaviors with them. But mainly, I will not join your little party because of the reason I've already stated. It is _your_ party, little sister. Not mine."

Rebekah sighs, and I hear her too-high stiletto boots stalk down the long hallway. I continue to move my brush over the painting; altering in shades of black and grey as I go.

I look at the re-creation of the dining room table I had sat at numerous times; ridiculed by my family. The mere sight of my family's shadows shrinking into their chairs as my solid shadow holds its rightful place at the head of the table is all I can focus on to keep from throwing my head back in satisfied laughter.

I let a harsh, dark black be the shade that lets the picture drop off of the canvas in its entirety. I have come to find out that black can suit a lot of things.

I hear the door open and without turning around, I begin to speak.

"Rebekah, I've already said that I'm not-"

"Oh, sorry! I'm looking for the restroom."

I turn around as soon as I hear the voice of Caroline Forbes. Her blue eyes stare into my light brown ones. Her embarrassment is tangible. Something tells me that Caroline Forbes is never wrong.

"Ms. Forbes. It's quite alright. Believe it or not, even I open the wrong door in this house once in a while."

Of course this is a lie. I have every door, entrance, and exit memorized.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. If you could though, could you maybe point me in the right direction of a bathroom? I really have to, well, go. And please. . .call me Caroline."

I feel a foreign smile create itself on my face.

"Alright. . .Caroline. The guest bathroom is on the other side of the house-"

Caroline groans.

"But my bathroom is right through that door. Go ahead."

"Thank you so much!"

She quickly walks past me and into the facilities. I turn my attention back to the painting. I scour over the picture; making sure that any white spots are filled with the darker grey that should represent it instead. After a few minutes, I hear the bathroom door open, then shut again.

". . .that's amazing."

Caroline is looking over my shoulder. She smells of vanilla, lavender, and. . .cheap alcohol. She realizes this.

"I'm sorry. A freshman spilled a drink on my shoe, then I had to go to the bathroom, I just. . .do you mind if I have a seat?'

I turn around and see that she is looking toward the footrest in front of my bed.

"Oh, be my guest."

She sighs as soon as she sits.

"Believe it or not, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm not much of a partyer."

I turn back to my painting; making minor tweaks.

"I've concluded as much."

She laughs a little as she kicks off her heels.

"Yeah. I used to be the person Elena relied on to make it back safely from the average out-of-hand high school party. Now that she has Damon, and Stefan, and at times even Alaric. . .I don't know what to do with myself at these things. I'm only here because your sister invited me. She's great."

"Ah, Rebekah. How someone couldn't like her is beyond me."

I swipe a little more at the painting.

"So, Mr. Mikaelson. Is it just you and Rebekah here in Mystic Falls?"

"Please, Caroline. Just for tonight, call me Klaus. But yes. It's just my dear little sister and I."

"Oh. Is the rest of your family in another state or. . .?"

"No. They're all dead."

I hear Caroline take in a sharp breath just as I finish the last brush stroke. I turn around and lean against my dresser.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Klaus."

Hearing her say my first name is unnerving; in a good way.

"It's alright. They died a long time ago."

Instead of dragging out the conversation further, Caroline stands up and walks over to the finished painting.

"I know I just said it, but this is amazing."

Her eyes light up as she takes in the scene. She lets her hand hover over the blackened paper.

"I can't even imagine a color other than the blacks you used in this scene. It's weird because whenever I think of art, I imagine colors popping and splashing everywhere."

I join her in front of the painting.

"Well, Caroline, have you ever considered the fact that maybe in some instances, color doesn't belong?"

She quickly turns her head to look up at me.

"Is it just me, or do you always sound like some reverse fortune cookie?"

I feel myself smirk.

"A reverse fortune cookie? Care to reveal what exactly that means?"

She smiles back and laughs as she starts to explain herself.

"Well you know how fortune cookies give you vague statements to contemplate the future?"

"Yes."

"You do the opposite. You give me vague statements and questions that make me contemplate the past."

Her face is serious by the end of her explanation, and I feel her eyes screaming an unknown emotion at me. If I could keep eye contact with her forever. . I would.

"Nik! Have you seen Carol-"

Rebekah pauses in the doorway. Caroline quickly looks toward her.

"Sorry. I got lost looking for the bathroom."

Rebekah smiles brightly.

"Quite alright, Care. I see you've discovered one of my brother's nerdy hobbies."

Rebekah walks over to where Caroline and I are standing. I know she recognizes the scene immediately as she frowns a little. Caroline walks away to gather up her shoes.

"I think I should get going. Tomorrow is the only day I have to rest and do miscellaneous things around the house. I wouldn't want to waste it sleeping because I was up all night. Thanks for inviting me, Rebekah. See you tomorrow."

I can't stop myself as my hand shoots out and lightly touches Caroline's wrist.

"Caroline, would you by any chance like to have this painting?"

I feel Rebekah's eyes on me.

"Oh no, Mr. Mikaelson, I mean yes I would love it, but it's yours."

"Nonsense. Yes, it's mine. Which is why I have the right to give it to who I desire to give it to. I'll have Rebekah drop it off tomorrow."

A brilliant smile graces her face.

"Thank you! I'll see you Monday, Mr. Mikaelson."

"See you Monday, Caroline."

I can feel Rebekah's eyes still on me even as Caroline leaves the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.**

**I've put a poll on my profile about this story, so if you really enjoy it, I would love it if you voted!**

* * *

"Why? Why are you running from me?"

Her tattered, white dress disappears behind the giant White Oak tree.

"You're a monster!" Her voice echoes throughout the empty field.

I run closer to her. I can feel the fear running off of her.

"Get away from me, Klaus! I will never want you! You're worse than the Devil himself. You're a murderer. A killer."

"Caroline, please. Don't leave me."

Caroline stops running, and turns around to face me. Her hands are behind her back. The tears falling down her face are made of blood.

"Look at me, Klaus. I could cry these bloody tears for the rest of my life, but it would never suffice the amount of blood you've shed for no reason at all during your lifetime!"

I grab her arm.

"Why are you doing this? To torture me further? Do you not think I've been tortured enough?"

With no hesitation, I see Caroline move abruptly. A sharp pain courses through my body as flames come into my view.

"What's happening? What the hell did you do?"

I can see Caroline smile as my body burns slowly from the inside out.

"Caroline!"

The scene before me starts to darken.

"Caroline, stop this!"

Darkness is everywhere now. Caroline's face is the only thing illuminated by the flames of my burning body and the bright moon above us.

"It's too late, Klaus. You're getting the one, single thing you deserve. . ."

She pauses as she smiles brighter and walks closer to me. She leans over until I can feel her curls on my cheek. She whispers quietly into my ear.

". . .to die."

I'm met with the bright, white ceiling above me as I stare upward. I do a mental check of my body's limbs. It is then I realize that I am gasping for air. My eyes flutter close as I take in deep breaths. I'm. . .not dead. At least not completely. There is no stake in my heart. There is no empty field. Only my bedroom. There is no. . .there is no Caroline.

"Caroline." I let her name fall from my lips as I look over to the canvas where her painting sits. Why would she even want such a dark thing? I imagine her room probably some white-yellow color with a large window and a light brown colored bed. Her painting would not fit in.

And yet I keep referring to the painting as hers.

Because it is. The moment she called it amazing, it was hers.

I know from the knock on my door that Rebekah is here to collect Caroline's gift.

"Come in, Rebekah."

The door swings open.

"Good morning, brother. How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

I sit up in my bed and swing my legs over the edge. I'm still mesmerized by the fact that I can feel everything. The dream was so real.

A tiny space in the back of my mind wishes it were.

"Oh. You look paler than usual. You sure you're okay?"

She moves over to the painting and begins to pick it up.

"Be careful with that, Rebekah! Caroline deserves it in one piece."

I look down as Rebekah twists her body around to stare daggers at me.

"I've got it, Nik! If you want to make sure it makes it to her in one piece, why not deliver it yourself?"

She rolls her eyes as she leaves the room at vampire speed. Not ten seconds later I hear the trunk of her car slam shut.

Before I know what's going through my mind, I'm outside.

"What's wrong with you, little sister?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

She folds her arms in front of her as she leans against the car.

"Rebekah. . ."

"She's good, Nik!"

"What?"

"Caroline. She's one of the good ones. Life hasn't chewed her up and spit her out just yet!"

"And you're afraid I will?"

Rebekah shrugs.

"It's not just you. Any one of us could! I've hung out with Elena Gilbert, Nik. Caroline Forbes should never be Elena Gilbert!"

"Rebekah, I'm not sure I follow you. I'm just giving her a painting she particularly liked. . ."

"Yeah, right. Nik, I saw you seeing her the way you saw her last night!"

I feel myself staring at my sister.

". . .Okay, Rebekah. I've compelled some blood to be brought here. Real blood. You're getting the first drink of it because I believe you need it more than I."

"Ugh, whatever, Nik! I'm going to Caroline's. See you later."

My phone starts to ring as Rebekah pulls out of the semi-circle driveway.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Centuries old, pretty boy.. What's up?"

"Damon Salvatore. How. . .nice of you to call."

"Yeah I know. Anyway. All of us are hanging out at the boarding house. Not inviting you or anything. But if you happen to be in the neighborhood. . ."

". . .Right."

**X**

I am face to face with a smiling Elena Gilbert no longer than a few moments after I knock on the cold, wooden door.

"Klaus! Come in."

She walks away; leaving me in the door way. I lean in and find with amusement that I can do so.

"Elena's the owner of the house. Come on in. Join the party." Damon lets a fake, annoyed smirk grace his features, but I can tell he truly loves being surrounded by everyone.

He waves me in just as Elena comes back.

"Oh. I thought Damon here tried to heed you away. Everyone just knows how much he _loves _company."

Elena's smile is filled with love as she playfully slaps Damon on the back and walks away again. His eyes seem to soften whenever shes around. I step into the house, and Damon and I begin to walk toward the kitchen where Elena has disappeared into.

"Misery loves company."

Damon and I glance at each other as the expression leaves our lips at the same time, but continue walking. I think it's safe to think neither he nor I wants to acknowledge any second where our thoughts are more than on the same track.

As soon as we are in the kitchen, Elena approaches me with a glass of blood.

"I actually had no idea you were one until Ric told me."

I take the blood from her hands, and she wraps her arms around Damon and rests her head on his bicep. The gesture seems is so foreign to me. So. . .loving.

I avert my eyes from the scene; sweeping them around the kitchen instead. A familiar face and two unfamiliar ones come into my vision. The last person I expect to speak to me speaks from their spot on the counter.

"Klaus."

"Stefan."

He hops down off of the counter, and we shake hands; effectively putting the past behind us. For now.

"Klaus, this is Jeremy, Elena's brother."

Jeremy holds up his hand in a lazy wave.

"Yeah. You probably haven't seen me around much. I'm a junior."

The light caramel colored girl sitting across from him stands up and walks over to me.

"And I'm Bonnie Bennett. You probably haven't seen me because unlike my over-achieving friends, I took a normal English class. But excuse Jere's lack of manners."

She holds her hand out confidently. I take it into mine.

A shock runs through my cold veins. I pay it no mind. She doesn't seem to either as she lets go of my hand and starts to talk.

"So, Caroline tells me you're actually a pretty good teacher. I kind of regret getting Ms. Winston now."

The mention of Caroline brings on an unexplainable feeling. Like I am in water; my nose above the surface, but my mouth just below it.

"Yes, well, I've been an avid learner of English for many years now, so I have a lot to pass on."

Damon smirks as he leans against the counter beside Stefan, and Elena sits down beside Jeremy.

"Many years meaning many lifetimes." He remarks.

"Well, yes. I guess you could take Damon's statement into literal terms, Bonnie. So, how long have you been practicing?"

Bonnie tilts her head a little as confusion is written all over her face. I glance around the room and notice confusion is written on _everyone's_ faces.

"Practicing what?" Bonnie asks.

From the looks of it, no one seems to know.

"Did I say practicing? I meant cheering. I saw you at the football game Friday, and I was just wondering how long you and your friends had been cheering."

Bonnie smiles.

"Well, Elena, Caroline, and I have been cheering together since we were. . .what. . .six maybe, Elena?"

As Elena responds, she walks toward Bonnie and drapes her arm around her best friend as she smiles.

"Yep! Those were the days. Me in the middle of the squad line-up trying to show off with cheers I never actually learned, Caroline being the boss of everyone, and you somehow managing to do everything perfectly."

Elena's eyes are far away; remembering. She snaps back into the present and looks at Bonnie.

"I guess some things never change, huh Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiles back in the affirmative, and I start to feel envy wash over me. These girls are not even related by blood, yet they share more memories and. . .love. . .than my siblings and I ever did. Not even Rebekah and I can compare to this.

"Enough with all the mushy love crap. Let's get down to business." Damon's remark makes both girls roll their eyes in faux annoyance. They go and sit beside Jeremy just as Stefan sits a portfolio down on the table. I become curious.

"What business, Damon?"

"Blondie's birthday." He raises his eyebrows up and down as he joins the rest at the table. I move to join them, also.

"Damon, her name's Caroline." Elena rolls her eyes as her boyfriend shrugs.

"Blondie's easier to remember than Caroline."

I glance over Jeremy's shoulder.

"A Renaissance Ball, huh?"

"Either that, or a 1920's theme." Elena looks up at me.

"Why such a contrast in themes?" I ask.

"Caroline loves both time periods." Elena shrugs.

My phone rings, and I excuse myself from the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey. . .Klaus. It's Alaric. Listen, I'm on the other side of town at my apartment with some stale beer and even more stale popcorn. Football's on, too."

I almost find myself amused at Alaric's subtlety.

**X**

I knock twice on the door and Alaric finally answers. He shoves a beer into my hand and hurries into the kitchen.

"Hope you like very browned cheese on your lasagna. Hey, could you check that closet to your left and see if I put an extra oven mitt in it? I don't know where the hell I put the one I was using."

I sigh a little, but more out of contentment, as I open the closet door.

What I see stops me in my tracks, but for only a second. I pick up one of the objects, and go to join Alaric in the kitchen. Only one of us will be coming out.


End file.
